


Returning Raid

by zolarnite



Series: the songs that went unheard [1]
Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: After the first raid, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, POV Achilles (Song of Achilles)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zolarnite/pseuds/zolarnite
Summary: That scene where Patroclus wakes to Achilles' nose pressed against his, blood reeking everywhere, but-Achilles' POV(mini drabble)
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus (Song of Achilles)
Series: the songs that went unheard [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039569
Comments: 1
Kudos: 99





	Returning Raid

[Achilles’ pov]

The smell of blood has become familiar to me. It stifles the smell of death that lingers. The town that I stand in is littered, strewn across the drenched grass with bodies. The men, I could barely remember. 

Nothing was ever enough for me, no man ever skilled enough. The spear thuds at my feet, the metal heavy like a conscious blanket. We ride back, across the wreckage and home to camp. One which was awaiting in anticipation for the return of the kings and princes, wide hopeful smiles spread across. 

I dismount my stallion, giving a grateful pat, eyes in search for a familiar build with kind loving eyes. Automedon leads the chariots away and the nearest man turns to me. 

“Prince Achilles, how was-“

“Where is Patroclus?” I could not help but cut in, anxiety spiking with the bloodlust that still stirs under my skin. The man, with restrained grace, gestures mildly to my tent. I did not wait for the man’s second attempt, too anxious to mind anyone but who I need. 

The tent flap closes with a soft swish, winking out the bright light of the mid afternoon sun. My eyes glow, their green embers burning as it rests upon the soft body that curls within the folds of fur blankets. The brown delicate curls frame a strong elegant face, one with hidden beauty that only I knew how to disclose. 

Without minding the stench of blood and sweat, desire to touch won. With strides of soft nightfall, I approach him. He did not stir, deep in peaceful sleep. Skin burns under my hot hands when pressing against his cool shoulder. His scent, it mingles with mine and I press closer, seeking him. I did not want the stench of death, but of my home, him. He is me and I will come to when he is with. The heavy cloak seems to weigh me down, a friend in my explorations. With gentle hands I frame my beloved, his face upturned to meet me and I smile. My breath hovers over his, I could count his lashes so beautifully brushing his cheeks. 

Warmth bubbles and breaks across skin, my blood is boiling with the unsatisfied want.  
 _Wake. Wake Patroclus, beloved._   
I lean closer, nose to nose, insistent.   
_Wake, I need you._  
His dark eyes open, their swirling hole threatening to suck me in. My smile widens and I lean back, sitting on my haunches as he stares. 

“You’re back.” His voice is melodic to my ears and I lift his hands to my lips as his eyes roam across my body, tense with worry. I assure him of my safety and he relents, tense shoulders easing, the muscle rippling. It catches my attention and as soon as he has stripped me of blood and sweat, his sweet aroma fills me. 

His body is pliant and soft, fleshed and red under my hands. They love with ease, encasing him with a protection only I can give. His sounds are music to me as my hands mark and trace him, the essence of my soul. His breath warms my neck, kisses of sweet honey dappled across my skin as we slide and press. It’s the relief of the lust, of the blood that boils within my veins. 

At last I am satiated, for only one man can conquer me. Patroclus’ love of divine grace, an overflowing fountain that will never stop for as long as I breathe. He is me and I am him, there is nothing more.


End file.
